


Let's Try A Potion

by Merecel



Series: Ael and Zye [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Worship, Drug Use, F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: Aelyste brings home a concoction for her husband, Zye. The stakes? Only their pleasure. Shameless smut. BElfxTroll





	Let's Try A Potion

To say she was all he thought about was an understatement. Zye lived and breathed to see her, hear her, even catch a whiff of that intoxicating perfume she made herself. Shortly after their tryst in Orgrimmar, as agreed, they had gotten married; before they had enjoyed a honeymoon she had been called away to a council meeting in Dalaran. And he had no interest in going. Although, if he had, he would probably be enjoying her pale, supple skin instead of playing with himself like an adolescent. His breathing grew heavier as he tried to rush his release, but nothing compared to her silken temple. He tried imagining her hot, wet mouth on his cock, her perky breasts bouncing as she rode him, anything that would help him cum but nothing was working. With a sigh of frustration, he let go of himself and flopped back on the bed. 

 

“Someone seems to be having some troubles,” came a feminine voice from the doorway. 

 

Zye looked up from the pillow and gave his wife a toothy grin. “Ya tink ya can help?” he asked, spreading his legs for her to take in his naked form. 

 

Aelyste bit her bottom lips as her eyes grazed over him hungrily, setting her pack on the floor and beginning to undo her robe. It fell in a puddle at her feet, to which she stepped out and clambered onto the bed between his legs, her body as bare as his own. 

 

Just the sight of her naked made him eager again, the thought of her touching him had his head reeling before she even begun. How did she do this to him? Her small hands enveloped his length and stroked him softly, up and down, up and down, twisting near the top and sliding over his silken length. His eyes closed of their own accord as he rested his head back against the pillow, a groan tumbling from his lips as a smooth tongue slid from his balls to the tip of his erection. It was magical!

 

Her method was slow and meticulous, tortuous and pleasant, an odd combination that had him soaring and panting. She could tell by the tightening of his grip in her hair that he wouldn't last long, coupled with the loud moans and squeezing of his legs around her body, he was so close. Then, with a snarl and heavy grunt, he exploded in her mouth. Aelyste kept her lips over his softening member as he emptied himself, finally pulling away with a slurp and wiping away the excess. 

 

“By da Loa,” he breathed, his body slumping back into the bed. 

 

She chuckled and climbed over his limp form, settling next to him on their bed with a pleased grin on her face. “Better?” she asked, trailing her fingers along the sensitive flesh of his abdomen. 

 

“Ya,” he breathed out. He rolled his head to look at her and gave her another toothy grin. “Yer turn?”

 

She shook her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Later, I have some work to do,” she said and climbed off the bed, not bothering to dress as she left the room. Zye fell asleep quickly, her voluptuous ass the last thing he saw.

 

~~~

 

They had wanted to settle down somewhere, buy a home and try to start a family. But that was instantly pushed to the back of their minds when the Legion invaded Azeroth. So they found a place to call home in Dalaran, the city that floated in the skies above the Broken Isles. Aelyste had found work in the alchemy shop and was coming home with various potions and tinctures to try on him, to which he was willing because she always rewarded him with his favourite past time: sex. And sex with her was the best. 

 

One afternoon, she returned home with a gleam in her vibrant emerald eyes and a wicked grin on her plump lips. “Zye? Are you home?” she called out, shedding her cloak and resting it upon the hook by the door. There was no answer, but her ears perked at a peculiar sound down the hall. Soft grunting coming from her husband and laboured breathing. Just what in the hell was going on? Making her way down towards the sound, she stopped in the archway to the sitting quarters to spy her mate doing push ups, shirtless and sweaty. “Oh my…”

 

Her breathy tone had the troll stopping mid-push, craning his head to look at her over his shoulder. One hand was clenching her robe by her thigh, and the other was doing the same just above her breasts, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “See sumtin’ ya like, elfie?” he asked, resting his knees on the ground before sitting up and turning to face her, his large hands resting on his thighs.

 

There was a sudden change of atmosphere, what was once a calm and quiet room was now tingling with electrifying sexual energy. Her grin only spread wider as she approached him, her steps slow and full of purpose, and she didn’t stop until she stood directly behind him. He could hear the rustling of her robes and he was sure she was naked, but what surprised him was the bottle of liquid that appeared before his face. “I brought home another experiment. Care to try with me?” Aelyste whispered into his ear, her silky voice laced with teasing promise.

 

Zye lifted a hand from his thigh to grab the bottle, swirling the mixture to see sparkling bubbles float from the bottom. Looking over his shoulder to his naked wife behind him, his lips spread into a toothy grin as he nodded and uncorked the potion. Without hesitation he took a deep swig, draining half the contents, before handing it back to her and spinning on his knees to face her. She certainly was naked, save for the golden necklace that hung low to drape across her bosom in an intricate design like lace. “What are da side effects?” he asked, watching her with great interest as she swallowed her portion. 

 

As she pulled the bottle away from her lips a stray droplet fell down her chin, but she caught it with her thumb before it could get any farther and licked it off, her eyes never leaving his. “We’re going to find out,” she said, setting her experiment down before kneeling in front of Zye. 

 

“How long ‘til-”

 

Her slender fingers pressed against his lips to quiet him, her lips puckered as she cooed at him to shush. “Let it take hold of you,” she whispered, nodding slightly before leaning back on her legs and lowering her head. If she weren’t naked, it would look like she were praying to some deity.

 

Never a patient one, the troll reached a hand out to trail his large fingers over her breast, ghosting over the side and around to the top. His delicate touch left goosebumps in its wake and he smirked as her nipple became erect. From the top of her breast to her sternum and to the other one, he repeated the same process until both her rosy nipples were erect and her body was covered in pleasure induced goosebumps. “I be tinkin’ dis drink only work on you,” he whispered, raising his other hand to slowly coast up her belly and along her waist.

 

“Give it a moment, darling,” she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat as he reached the underside of her breasts, his thumbs passing gently over her pert nipples. “You really are a sex-crazed mongrel, aren’t you?”

 

“Only for you,” he replied with a chuckle, his eyes glued to her breasts, mesmerized by the difference in their skin colour. Where hers was a pale pink, like most elves, his was a vibrant blue. Wait, he was never this blue before. But sure enough, his skin began to glow like neon, leaving traces of blue over her body as if he were painting her. Startled by this, he moved a hand away from her breast and continued up to her shoulder and down her arm, the same blue staining her perfectly pale skin. “What is happening?”

 

She opened her green eyes and he was taken away by just how magnificent they were, their luminescent glow was almost blinding but he couldn’t look away. Without thinking, his hands left their spots to cup her face, bringing her closer to him for a thorough examination. His thumb swiped across her cheek and there was that same blue stain, and he glanced down to notice that the blue was still there on her breasts, her belly, down one arm. Was this a side effect of the potion? Whatever it was, he wanted her all blue. He surged forward and pressed his lips to her, careful of his teeth, only to pull back and see that her lips were a subtle shade of blue as well. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

Zye tackled her, pushing her down against the floor and thrust his pelvis against hers, his hands exploring every inch of her body to cover her in that blue. She moaned at his ministrations, arching her back as he bit down lightly on her neck. “Tease,” she moaned, reaching down between them to grab his erect cock. Two could play at that game. Aelyste began to pump him slowly, smiling wide as he faltered in touching her, only for her smile to turn to an open mouthed gasp as two of his fingers slid into her unheeded. She was so wet and needy, eager to take him, his large fingers gliding in and out perfectly. 

 

He pulled out and away to lean back by her feet, a wicked grin on his face as she pouted. Her neck was completely blue, the tops of her breasts and the underside, one arm, and the hair above her sex. But she wasn’t blue where he touched her now. Peculiar. Perhaps it took a different instrument. But first things first. He lifted one of her feet off the floor and to his lips, pressing kisses to the sole of her foot and to the top, trailing to her ankle and along her calf, then to her knee and up her thigh. She took a sharp intake of breath as his breath ghosted over her wet core, only to huff in frustration as he leaned back to do the same to the other side. Aelyste needed to be blue, every part of her needed to show she was his and his alone.

 

Her front was finally covered in blue, no hint of that beautifully pale skin showed through and he found himself incredibly pleased with the result. “I wonduh if ya taste blue,” he mused, finally lowering himself between her legs and placing one long, wide tongue swipe up her cleft. She moaned, hands flying to his blue mohawk as his piercing flicked over her clit and sent a jolt of pleasure through her. It was more sensational than ever before, like electricity coursing through her veins. Zye repeated the action again and again, long torturous strokes over her core that had her writhing beneath him, gasping as her hips began to buck against his face. “Easy,  _ Zulfi _ , I can’t be helpin’ ya if ya keep movin’ like dat.”

 

She huffed in frustration, trying to keep her hips to the floor but her body still moved. Not wanting to leave his wife in agony for too long, he focused on her clit while his fingers moved between her folds, barely probing as he lavished her nub with attention. He bit down gently, hummed as he sucked on it, letting his piercing slip over it until she cried out, and then he pushed two fingers in unheeded. So was so wet, so desperate for his touch that her body instantly pulled him in and held him as her orgasm washed over her, her hands pulling at the root of his hair as wave after wave of euphoria engulfed her. When her convulsions slowed, he wiggled his fingers inside her and she gasped louder, letting out a long moan as one final twitch of her body ended her pleasure. “Zye…” she breathed, looking down at him with those bright green eyes.

 

“Yes, elfie?” he asked with a coy grin, sliding his fingers out from inside her to lick them clean. But still, she wasn’t blue down there. One more instrument to use then she’d  _ have _ to be blue!

 

“Stop teasing, you bloody mongrel,” Aelyste growled, pulling him by his blue hair up to her face and kissing him, biting his lower lip hard. Her hand shot down to his girth and squeezed, massaging up and down, but he needed no coaxing as he was already hard. 

 

He pulled away from her lips to admire the stark contrast between the blue of her skin and the green of her eyes, giving her a toothy grin before pressing his hips against her thighs. “I didn’t tink givin’ ya release was teasin’,” he chuckled, lowering his teeth to her neck and nibbling as he shallowly thrust against her.  _ Now _ , he would tease and show her the difference. His tip prodded against her entrance, barely penetrating, and he could tell by the breathy groans she gave that her frustration was going to get him in a lot of trouble. But Zye continued, pushing only the slightest bit in until she growled loud. 

 

“ _ Now _ you’re tender? Gods, Zye, I will die of old age before you-ugh!” she was interrupted as he thrust all the way in unheeded, his pierced cock hitting so delectably deep it had her head tilting and back arching off the floor, a loud and wanton moan being forced from her lips.

 

The troll continued his deep and hard thrusts, a painfully slow pace to instead revel in the throaty gasps of his wife. She was so beautiful covered in blue, the same tint as himself he noted as he leaned back to grasp her hips, angling upwards to hit a certain spot he knew she liked. All of Dalaran could hear her by now, he was sure, with how loud she was getting, cursing and calling his name. Zye’s amber eyes closed as a shockwave of pleasure coasted down his spine, his head falling back and the golden rings decorated in his blue mohawk jingled in his ears, everything was louder, more beautiful, he felt like he was flying and all he felt was such profound love for the woman who writhed beneath him. He would ensure she felt the same, felt only the most absolute pleasure. 

 

Aelyste let out a gasp as his thumb began to move back and forth over her clit, her own hands flying to his muscular forearms to grip him hard, her nails digging into his skin as pleasure enveloped her like a tidal wave. Her petite body began to shake as that coil of warmth built up within her, brimming on the verge of overflowing and causing her voice to reach a new peak. Spurred on by her sounds, he thrust as hard as he could, faster, using her hips as leverage as he finally brought her over the tipping point. 

 

She came quickly with a scream, digging her nails so hard into his arm that it drew blood. Her muscles squeezed him, holding him still, but his body continued to rock against hers and his thumb still flicked over her sensitive nerves to prolong her orgasm. Tears formed in her eyes from the overstimulation, heaving as she felt the crescendo of yet another blissful release. “Zye, please!” she cried, blood trickling down his arm as her nails bit harder into the skin.

 

The troll couldn’t even feel the pain, so enveloped by her silky warmth and so lost in her screams that he didn’t even notice. “C’mon Zulfi, one more. I love feelin’ ya around me, so hot, so tight,” he said, tilting his head back as wave after wave of pleasure tingled down his spine and pulled at his essence. “One more, one more.” Zye began to pant as he thrust into her, hitting that spot inside at an angle that had her shaking and writhing in seconds. He could feel it, the muscles of her body clenching to try and keep him in, fluttering and convulsing.

 

Then, it hit her hard. Aelyste’s body spasmed uncontrollably, the orgasm spreading through her body like a wildfire and she squirmed to get away, but he held her fast against his cock. She tightened around him like a vice, stopping him from moving and coaxing his orgasm out of him. A heavy moan tumbled from his lips as he spilled his seed inside her, coating her womb with everything he had to offer, and the scream died on her lips as she relaxed onto their floor. With one last, slow thrust, he emptied the last of himself inside her and fell forward, his elbows hitting the floor by her head.

 

His arms shook, barely able to keep himself up, and tears stained his wife’s face. Both panting heavily, they looked to each other and couldn’t keep the silly grins off their faces, small groans and hisses escaping both as he pulled out of her, only to fall onto his back beside her. “Did I hurt ya?” he asked through bated breath, his shaky hand reaching for hers.

 

The blood elf shook her head, still trying to catch her breath as she she angled to look at him. “I’m okay,” she replied with a weak smile.

 

Zye gave her a toothy grin. “Well den, Imma just have ta try harda next time.”


End file.
